Voltron: Book One, Special Edtion
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: The rewrite of book one is here. If you read the Original you should read this one too. From days of long ago, Five brave warriors was sent to save a planet in need, This is their story.


**Voltron ½ Special Edtion.**

By Kidan _Hey everyone Kidan here with an rewrite of book one.  
__I will still be writing book Two and Three but I felt that  
__Book one could use a rewrite._

_**From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of  
the universe, comes a legend. **__**The legend of  
Voltron: Defender of the Universe!  
**__**  
A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil.  
**__**As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy.  
**__**On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. **_

_**Together with the good planets of the solar system,  
**__**they maintained peace throughout the universe,  
**__**until a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy.  
**__**Voltron was needed once more. **_

_**This is the story of the super force of space explorers,  
**__**specially trained and sent by the Alliance to bring back  
**__**Voltron: Defender of the Universe.**_

_(Voltron Opening 1984-1986)_

Voltron 1/2:  
Book One: The Legend

Prologue: The Mission.

The planet Earth, from the outside it may look like a peaceful planet.  
That maybe true now since the days of war was long over.  
On that day the newly formed Galaxy Alliance was established.

The Galaxy Alliance purpose was to maintain the peace, though out  
the known galaxies.

Unknown to the universe though that the Alliance one main purpose was to  
keep the peace in the universe. This however was not easy, nearly eight years ago,  
Earth it self was under civil war. The Soldiers of the Alliance had fought for the Peace  
that the earth needed so badly.

One of these Soldiers was Admiral Steven Graham, he was also known as  
Space Marshal Graham. He fought in two wars in his long life. After all he was a  
young captain at the time of the first war.  
He had a full head of greying hair and a bread.

The Students at the academy all liked him as he was a caring man.  
He would often tell stories of his time on the battle field, how many  
friends that he had lost at the time. As he walked the halls he looked  
at the stack of papers in his hands.

_How could this have happen?_ He asked himself._  
Ten years, what happen to cause that long of a wait to ask for help,  
Alfor, my old friend what were you thinking?_ He stopped at a door marked

Captain Kogane. Steven smiled. If there was anyone that could  
lead this mission it was Keith, However that was not the case.

With a soft knock, Steven waited for the  
young captain to answer. He didn't have to wait long.  
"Sir!" Keith said with a salute. Keith had dual heritage,  
his mother was from China while his father was from Japan.  
Steven knew them well.

"At ease Keith, I have a mission for you." Steven said.  
"Sir?" Keith asked as the two made their way into Keith's room.

Medical Lab.

The sound of a humming could be heard as one of their medical  
staff members hummed a soft turn. This brown hair woman was  
well known though out the medical ward. Her soft hands healing  
almost any wounds.

Eight years ago, she was known as the Angel of Nerima. The kind of young woman  
that could bring a smile to anyone face. At twenty-six years she still has that ability.  
Her humming was that of happiness, soon she would be married to the most wonderful  
man that could ever come to be.

Well maybe other then her little brother. That liten her mood a little.  
She haven't seen him in the last three months. Which means that he  
probable doesn't know about her later husband, and new boy-friend or that.....

"Excuse me Mrs. Ono?"  
"Sir, I went back to my maiden name."  
"Oh, forgive me."  
"Well, Sir this is an Honor."  
"Yes, well, I have a mission for you."

Science lab four.

When you first see him, you would think that he was in his early teens.  
However this was not the case, Darrell Stoker was a sixteen year old,  
he lost his family when he was ten when the war had broken out.

By the time Darrell was twelve he entered New West Point. Where he was  
picked on because of his IQ. During his time at New west Point, he was given  
the nick name Pidge, but for unknown reasons that he could not understand.

Right now he was working on a new design for a new fighter. If this worked  
The Galaxy Alliance would have a way to fight in space, if the rumors were true  
any ways. Not that he believes any of them.

Sitting at his disk he never heard the door opening and closing, or the foot steps behind him.  
"My, my Pidge, that is impressive" The remark caused the young man to jump out of his sit,  
and made him land on the floor.

When he looked up from the floor he saw that the older man was looking on his blue  
prints of the new fighter. He was nodding when saw the weapon system.  
"I have always thought that you was a pacifist." He said to the young man.  
Darrell shrugged he was gonna go into details,  
but then stopped when he saw the look on his face.

"I have a mission that I need your help with." The older man said.  
"I see sir, How can I be of any help?" The younger man said.  
Steven could only smile as the young man listen to him.

Elsewhere.

It was a good home and it has been for many years. It was the Tendo Anything Go School  
of Martial Arts. The owner of the school was one Akane Hibiki, formerly Tendo.  
She was sitting in the kitchen with her husband and daughter eating breakfast.

It was one of those things that the family could get to enjoy, and although he  
wasn't as active as he was during the war Ryouga Hibiki was still part of the Alliance,  
after all there was so much that you can do by running a dojo by it self.

After all it was the Alliance that had finally cured Ryouga of his directional problem.  
Ryouga signed on one year after He and Akane was married. During his time away  
Akane gave birth to Kimiko.

Akane and Ryouga had they share of a hard time as well, for some reason after  
the war had ended their friend had disappeared to places unknown.  
No one knew where to find him and Kimiko had asked several time where  
her favorite uncle was.

There was a soft knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Akane said, getting up. Like everyone who was among a  
group that was once called the Nerima Wreckers. She wasn't part of  
the Alliance but she has trained many of their troops.

She kept her hair short never wanting it to get in the way again if she is needed in a fight.  
When she saw who was at the door she gave a soft sigh. She looked at Steven Graham,  
and gave him a soft smile. "I was hoping he could have stayed a little longer this time."  
The young woman said as she moved to let Steven in.

"I am sorry Akane." He said in a soft voice. The two made there way to the sitting room,  
Once Ryouga saw that his commanding officer was there he moved to stand,  
but Steven waved him off.

"Sir. How may I help you?" he asked.  
The next words that was said only made Akane worried.  
"I have a new mission for you, Ryouga." The older man said.

Unknown Mountain region.

He hasn't done anything like this for so many years that it felt wrong.  
Mountain climbing wasn't easy, even if one of your arms was replaced  
with a cybernetic repayment. Still that was why he was out here.  
In the middle of no where Korea, climbing one huge mountain like  
it was nothing,

For some reason he felt it relaxing. When was the last time he felt  
this much alive? Was it back when....

Suddenly as he was thinking that last thought, the rock under  
the young man fingers slipped, sending the pony-tailed youth down.  
He caught himself in between two rock formation. The pain that shot though  
his shoulders was almost unbearable, and the region echoed his scream of pain.

He hanged there over an edge for what felt like hours. Then he had a thought.  
He suddenly started to swing his body building up speed as he did, when he felt  
he was at his highest point,

The young man let go of the rocky edge.

His body shot up into the air, this was the speciality of his family art.  
Air combat was part of his training, and when he joined the Alliance they  
improved this greatly. The young man twisted his body in mid air, and as  
gravity once again started to take over, the Young man known as  
Ranma Saotome grabbed other ledge that was half way to the Summit.

Ranma was out here testing his limits, Even though his sister often  
warned him not to do anything to extreme, but like any other guy he  
didn't listen. Now he wished that he did.

Ranma climbed for other two hours to the summit where a bell two twenty-two was waiting.  
He knew that helicopter, it wasn't just a helicopter it was one of the  
Alliance's best kept secrets during the war.

"What the hell is Airwolf doing here." He asked himself, as he walked up to it,  
he hand his gloved hand over the black and white armor, he had a smile on his  
face as he remembered flying it. Ranma heard foot steps behind him,  
when he turned around Ranma was greeted to  
Maxwell Steele, Second in command in the Alliance.

"Sir?" Ranma said with a light salute.  
"Ranma, I know this is sudden but we need you back at the Alliance."  
"Why am I not surprised?" Ranma said after he unloaded his pack and took out a towel.  
After toweling off the sweet Ranma put on a Chinese style shirt on. He looked at Max.  
"Can I atleast fly her?" Ranma asked as he pointed to the helicopter. Max just smiled.

Galaxy Alliance Headquarters.

"Kasumi?" Ryouga asked as he walked into the room. Kasumi,  
Ryouga;s sister-in-law looked at the young man.

"You wouldn't happen to know what this mission was about do you?" He asked.  
Kasumi shook her head and sat next to Keith, who held her hand under the table.

The next person to walk in was Pidge. He took one look at the adults there  
blushed and in a small voice said. "Sorry I must have the wrong room."  
Just before he could step back out though he heard Keith asked,  
"Darrell Stoker?"

"Yes?" The teen said.

"You have the right room, please take a seat." Keith said. Funny, there was only  
four members hear and Steven had told him that this was going to be a five man....er  
four man and one woman mission. Just as Keith was about to say something, the door  
open and in walked Ranma followed by Steven Graham and Maxwell Steele.

The three men took a seat. It was Steven who had started the mission briefing.

"Ten years ago, a message was sent from the planet Arus." He said.  
"The message was a call for help." Everyone looking at one other, then Steven once again.  
"The message is over ten years old though."

"WHAT?!" Ranma yelled slamming his arms down on the table.  
"Who fucked this one up Sir" Steven sighed. He looked at Ranma  
with sad eyes. "Ranma please sit down while I explain." When  
Ranma sat down, the commanding officer looked at the people  
that he had gathered.

Ranma, Keith, and Ryouga were veterans of the war, while  
Kasumi and Pidge was not, they were by his standards so young,  
but he needed the best, if he didn't have Kasumi in his life Steven  
could have sent his second choice, however that wasn't an option,  
he needed Kasumi on this mission, even if she wasn't a fighter.

" I will be sending you to Arus." He raised his hand to stop the on coming  
argument that he knew would come, however they didn't and he looked  
at the others. "You'll be going to help any survivors, that may still be around."  
He then looked at Ranma, Kasumi and Keith.

"You three will provide any medical attention that is needed there. Also...." Steven stopped  
talk to take a deep breath. "Before you do all that I need you to check up on the royal family."  
Everyone nodded. "This is priority one, at all cast, you must get to Arus," Ranma nodded.

"YES SIR!" All five said as he got up and saluted Him. Steven sighed. "Are there any questions?"  
He asked. Ranma looked at the older man, and Steven could tell he  
wanted to ask something, but Ranma shook it off.

"Sir, why only five?" Ryouga asked. Steven sighed he knew this was going to  
happen he looked at the others and turned to Maxwell. The balding man with  
Glasses stood up. He was holding something in his hands, then he moved out of the way.

He pushed a button for a sceen to come down.

"We believe that Planet Doom was behind the attack and is still attacking the planet."  
He started. "We also believe that he is after a super robot that was used in the Global Wars  
that was fought Twenty-five years ago."

"Your talking about Voltron." Kasumi said.

"Yes, we believe that If king Zarkon was to get a hold of Voltron he could rule  
the universe and more." There was soft muttering going around the table. Everyone looked at  
Ranma when he started laughing. "Is there something funny Lt, Commander?" Steven asked.

"Other then the fact that Zarkon is looking for a myth?" Ranma asked.  
"No sir, there isn't." Everyone gave Ranma a look. "I see, in any case Zarkon is  
looking for something." Max said.

"After you have done your first two duties, you are to look into, as you  
have called it 'Myth.' is that understood?" Ranma nodded.

"I was never questioning the mission, sir." Ranma said. "Arus is an ally of earth,  
and I know that Planet Doom is going to pay in the end." Ranma finished as he  
started to creak his knuckles. Kasumi sighed, then she raised her hand.

"Sir, will back up be sent if anything were to go wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, but none can be sent at this time." Steven replied back. "As you may or may  
not know the Drule empire has been attacking any and all Space exploration ships."  
He said as he looked at Kasumi. "Don't go looking for trouble Mrs, Ono." He said.

"I have told you sir, it's Tendo now."  
"Come again?" Ranma asked as he look at his sister.  
"Tofu was killed five months ago."  
"Im sorry to hear that, WHAT!?"

For the next few minutes the others was telling Ranma how the ship  
the U.S.S Enterprise was blown up by what appeared to be Drule fighters.  
Ranma was livid after they got done and it was only Kasumi was able to calm  
him down, after Ranma Punched Ryouga into a wall.

After every thing had calmed down, Steven looked at the team, that was to go to Arus.

Hopefully it wasn't to late, to save a planet that could have already be destroyed.  
"You'll all leave the day after tomorrow at o'ten hundred hours."

"Yes sir! The other said.  
As the team left Ranma had a lot of things that  
he needed to talk about with Kasumi.

When Kasumi saw Ranma holding his right shoulder she just knew  
something was wrong, with his shoulder. With a sigh Kasumi waved  
him over, then the two started to walk to the medical lab.

They both had a lot to talk about.

TBC..

Well here it is the remake that I have been Promising for a long time now.  
No author notes for this one, So stay turned for more. I also like to state  
that I do not own Voltron, Ranma 1/2 and Airwolf.

One more thing Before I go. Book one is going to rewritten, There maybe small to strong  
changes in the story lay out from the original, that's why it's called Voltron 1/2: Sepcial Edtion.  
Book Two may also go though a Change as well, Have to wait and see on that one.

Okay so that's it for this chapter, I hope that you like it better then the peice of crap  
That was the Original Prologue. Please leave a review, Thanks.  
Updates well be slow seeing as how I am still writing Book Two.

Kidan Out!


End file.
